


la vie en rose

by uglypapi (babeRuthless)



Category: Nova Lux (D&D), Original Work
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeRuthless/pseuds/uglypapi
Summary: hold me close and hold me fast
Relationships: Sol/Swen
Kudos: 1





	la vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> ya'll know the song already
> 
> capital letters pt ii: the electric boogaloo

It was after a long and particularly tough battle that Nova Lux stumbles upon the sleepy coastal village. The fight felt like it would never end as one monster appeared after the other, but they fought like a well-oiled machine and no one took much damage. The world was bright and they were on top of the world, so it was decided that sleeping in real beds for a change was a well-earned victory. It was late afternoon when they checked in and most of the party was ready to rest and recover, but Meli made a beeline towards the tavern’s bar.

“I think this calls for a little celebration. Would anyone care to join me?” She calls, but half of them are already up the stairs. Swen was in high spirits and still had too much adrenaline pumping through his veins to try and sleep, so he found himself following her with Sol close behind.

“I could definitely use a drink.” Sol sighs and Swen nods.

“Yeah, I’ll take an ale. Make that two, actually.”

The sun slowly slides down to the horizon as they share battle tactics and anecdotes, and it isn’t long before Meli finishes her glass. She stands up with a stretch.

“That wine was much needed, but I’m afraid I can’t keep my eyes open much longer. Are you two coming up?” She asks, collecting up her armor. Swen lifts his second pint and twirls the ale around.

“I gotta finish this, I’ll be up in a bit.” He says and Sol shrugs.

“I could drink one more.” They add. 

“I’ll see you two in the morning, then. Sleep well.” And with that, she retires to bed. The tavern has a comfortable ambiance as a bard strums quietly in the corner. He hums along to the music, making up his own melody, and it makes Sol smile. Maybe it was the ale or maybe it was leftover adrenaline, but Swen finds himself downing the rest of his drink before standing and presenting his hand to Sol. They blink up at him, confused.

“Dance with me?” He says, though it comes out as more of a question and there’s a silent  _ please _ at the end. Sol takes a long sip before setting their drink down and taking his hand.

Swen guides their hand to his shoulder before stepping close to rest his hands on their waist. They sway softly near the bar, testing the waters and fumbling to find the right tempo. Swen eventually takes the lead when he finds his footing, and Sol follows naturally. The tavern is golden as sunlight pours through the windows, and Swen feels like he’s been put under a spell.

“You’re pretty good at this.” Sol starts. 

“I could say the same about you. Where’d ya learn to dance?” he asked. Sol smiles and shrugs coyly. 

“I was taught pretty young. We’re big on masque balls back home.” The answer was short, typical of them to never reveal too much at once. Sol always leaves him wanting more. “What about you?”

Swen on the other hand would retell every memory he could if Sol wanted to hear it. He shares with them unapologetically.

“My mom taught me.” and Sol laughs. Swen can’t stop himself from smiling.

“Of course she did.” Sol deadpans.

“She did!” He exclaims and laughs too. “She did, really. She thought it’d make me a better fighter. Light on my feet, lets me know when it’s time to lead and know when I’m being led, you know? And between you and me, I think she just wanted to spend time with me without a weapon in our hands.”

Sol hums in acknowledgement and looks away. “Your moms sounds nice, Swen.”

Swen takes the opportunity to stare openly, maybe having too much to drink.

“Yeah, they are.” he agrees and they fall into a comfortable silence, slowly swaying closer together. Every so often they stumble, stepping on each other’s feet or turning the wrong way. Sol giggles every time Swen swears it sounds like a love song.

Sol is in the crook of his neck with their chests pressed together.

“Is that your heartbeat?” They ask and Swen leans in close.

“Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum.” He murmurs in their ear, mimicking it as an answer. Sol pulls back and looks up with a smile, though it seems unsure.

“Am I making you nervous?” 

Swen shakes his head. ‘Nah, never.” He pushes back and twirls Sol once, then twice, before pulling them close again. “I’m just happy, that’s all.”

Sol ducks their head away but Swen can feel the smile on his shoulder.

“Me too.”

Swen is warm and feels full from the alcohol and he’s never felt so lucky to be alive.

The sun has barely set when they both grow tired, lulled by their own movement.

“Let’s go to bed, Sol.” Swen says quietly and it feels so domestic, so natural; and when Sol nods it feels so  _ right _ . 

He leads them upstairs and they both collapse onto the same mattress, neither of them acknowledging the second bed in their room.

“I’d really like to go to a masque ball, I’ve never been to one.” Swen muses. “You should take me sometime, if we ever visit your home.” and Sol chuckles.

“If you fall asleep in the next five seconds, I’ll consider it.” There’s a pause before Swen lets out an obnoxious fake snore. They both laugh as Sol kicks at him under the covers. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll take you.” Sol says when they settle back down, but doesn’t make any effort to untangle their legs. They close their eyes and yawn before adding, “But next time, I lead.” and they can’t see it but Swen grins wide anyway.

“Deal.”


End file.
